Kaga
Info Basic Upgrade Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip24 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |EarlySummer2015_Clip = }} Character * Seiyuu: Yuka Iguchi (井口裕香) * Artist: Shibafu (しばふ) Appearance * Kaga has long brown hair, usually done in a side ponytail. She is typically seen wearing a muneate over white and blue clothes along with a bow and arrow. Usually depicted as constantly serious. Personality * Kaga is portrayed as emotionless and serious, to contrast with Akagi's playful persona. * Also shown to be disapproving of the 5th Carrier Division (Zuikaku and Shoukaku). Trivia *Scuttled by Hagikaze after being heavily damaged by dive bombers from USS Enterprise at the Battle of Midway, 4 June 1942. The two squadrons from Enterprise were supposed to attack Akagi and Kaga ; however, due to communication error, they both attacked Kaga, while only 3 broke off to bomb Akagi. *Her Damage CG show a similar damage that she suffered on real life. * Wreckage possibly found in late 1999. Sadly, no further expeditions have been made. *Originally designed as a Tosa-class Battleship she was converted into a carrier after the signing of the Washington Naval Treaty in 1921. (Note: Japanese sources refer to the class as "Kaga-class battleship" due to the fact that Kaga, while had her construction started later, was launched earlier than her sister ship Tosa.) *In the 4koma, she is often portrayed as irrationally protective of Akagi from the destroyers that historically scuttled her (who were also their escorts). Historically, all four CarDiv1 and CarDiv2 carriers (Akagi, Hiryuu, Souryuu and herself) were scuttled in the Battle of Midway by Japanese destroyers' torpedoes after being heavily damaged by air attacks. During WW2, scuttling (intentional allied sinking to prevent capture) was very common. * In the 4koma, she gives off excessive levels of body heat, which she can be very sensitive about. This is a reflection of one of the historic Kaga's exhaust layouts overheating the flight deck and causing the rear crew quarters to be near uninhabitable. ** Beginning in the 1910s, nations all over the world experimented with ship designs & layouts culminating in the aircraft carrier. Issues such as exhaust layout, aircraft elevators, command bridges, ship weaponry, & so forth vastly differed between classes & even within classes. *Named after the Kaga Province which is now part of the Ishikawa Prefecture in modern day Japan. *1999 her wreck was (possibly) found near to the coordinates 30°23′51.9″N 179°18′30.8″W at around 5600 meters underwater. The sea exploration found some pieces of wreck that according with reports were fitted on her. See Also *View CG *List of Standard Carriers *Wikipedia entry on Category:Kaga Class Category:Standard Carriers Category:Single ship in Class